Triad Soul Mates
by Draconis Warlock
Summary: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini are soul mates. Will their power be enough to destroy the Dark Lord. AN Blaise is a girl in my story.


 **Author's Note: **I know I posted this once already, but there were more than few people that said that there were too many errors in it. Therefore, here I am posting it again.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**DraconisWarlockaol.com **                 

**                  Triad Soul Bonds ******

**                                By Draconis Warlock**

**                                      Chapter One**

                             _A New Conviction and Plan_

 SEQ CHAPTER h r 1There were many people–mainly friends–that were almost positive that they knew what the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, was up to while he was with his dreadful family the Dursleys. They were very certain, at least his best friends, that he would be in such a horrible depression that he would rather be completely alone. This was unbelievably accurate–albeit for the wrong reasons they were thinking of.

Well, they would have been right for the first two days that he had arrived at Privet Drive; in those two days, he had discovered new levels of hell. He thought that the Cruciatus Curse was bad, but had found out that, as soon he was in his room and the full, vivid memories of what happened to his Godfather when he had come to save him... He really didn't want to think about that.

Well, the easy way to explain how he felt could be explained in three easy emotions. Overwhelming, severe guilt was the first of the emotions. The reason he kept feeling this was for the simple reason that he now believed with all his soul that he should have tried _much _harder on Occlumency lessons. Harry knew Voldemort would not have been able to trick him if he had. Though in his opinion, Professor Snape could have gave him much more detailed instructions on the subject and not let the grudge with Harry's father get in the way. However, he also knew that he should have studied _much _harder.

Hence, there was guilt.

Moreover, that was not all that he felt guilty about. He also had a monstrous amount of guilt dealing with the final battle, when almost every one of his friends was injured; he especially felt guilt when Hermione was, more so than the others–though he didn't understand exactly why yet. All he knew was that he got a terribly cold chill of dread when he had seen it happen–he thought that his heart actually stopped beating for a moment.

It was at that moment that he knew that the bushy haired girl was very, very important to him, maybe even more so than Ron. Harry _still _didn't understand _why_ he was more protective of Hermione than he was of Ron. It was all very confusing to the fifteen year old. Not to mention girls confused him anyway—case in point, Cho. That was a short relationship from hell.

The second emotion was very foreign to Harry, but even though it was foreign to him, it was the most understandable and he almost relished it–it helped ease his pain somewhat. To put it simply, it was Hatred. Oh, it wasn't anywhere near the minuscule disliking of that ferret Draco Malfoy. This hatred made his blood boil. Not to mention it made him want to kill every death eater he saw on sight. Not that he would use any of the Unforgivable curses, of course. However, he figured that he could come up with something to justify his means.

However, he was sure that he could come up with something that would get the job done–all he needed was a little studying, although he didn't know if he could get a hold of the books he wanted very easily.

It was almost strange to Harry, but he passed it off to growing up a little more. He always thought that he hated Tom Riddle (Voldemort) before, but it was _nothing _like the level of hate he had now. This hate is what made him come to a decision. The decision was fairly simple: He was ready to become the best wizard that he could possibly be.

It took him almost three and a half weeks to think clearly about what he wanted to do because he was so overwhelmed by the grief. Moreover, in all that time, he never once received a letter from his friends. That was all right though—he knew that it was not safe for them to send letters. He might have been furious about it last year, but this year he truly understood. However, after the mind numbing depression ebbed away, he finally started thinking of a plan.

The question was still what would be the best way to do it. The "grown-ups" were still treating him like a child. Moreover, from the way he acted in 5th year, Harry could hardly blame them. When he looked back, he knew he acted like a spoiled brat. Hell, in his opinion, he could almost compare himself to his cousin. That was in his opinion, anyway.

However, when the idea finally came to him, it sort of made him a bit queasy. He would have to ask the Headmaster for help, and that was the problem. It all had to do with the fact that he had thoroughly trashed the Dumbledore's office after he had found out about the full Prophecy. Nevertheless, after thinking hard about it, he could see why the Old Man didn't tell him sooner. He truly wasn't ready. He knew that he was acting like a spoiled child most of the time that he was there, and that was the part that he was dead-set on changing.

One thing was for certain; he needed Dumbledore—and one other person.

Hermione Granger.

First thing was first. He had to convince Dumbledore to send him the books he needed. The thing was that he knew Dumbledore. He had to phrase the letter he was going to send just right. In other words, he had to pour out his fears and his desire to be the best wizard he could possibly be. Not to mention a sincere apology because of how he acted in his office, as well as other things. 

Another thought that made him feel a little more than guilty, was the fact that he was involving Hermione once again. Harry couldn't bare the thought that she might get hurt again because of his Prophecy, which she knew nothing about. However, he made a vow to himself that he would tell her everything–that is if she agreed. Nevertheless, as sure as the sky is blue, he was certain that his friend would jump in whole-heartedly.

Now, all that was left was that damn letter to Dumbledore.

Harry was so nervous about the way he acted toward the Headmaster last year, that it actually took another two days to work up his nerve to write Dumbledore. Harry knew that the Headmaster made a mistake in keeping secrets from him. However, since he had worked himself into a new outlook on life, he also knew that Dumbledore had his reasons—and they were damn good ones.

When he started thinking about it, Harry decided that he had best give all the points that he had in the argument for the Professor to send him all the books that he wanted and needed–not to mention that he needed Hermione as well. With those thoughts in mind, he decided that he might as well get started.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_        I know that I am supposed to write every three days, so you and your "friends" will know that I am all right. In addition, please let me assure you that I am doing better than expected. I will admit that for three weeks, the most I did was lay in bed and went over my miserable life, but that's over now._

_      Would you like to know why? I'll tell you._

_     After sitting around and feeling sorry for myself, I came to a decision that will possibly change my life. It was a simple conclusion really. In addition, the conclusion is that I have to be the best wizard that I can possibly be if I have any hope of defeating Voldemort. However, I also came to the conclusion that I would need help with this. This, my dear friend and __Mentor__, is where you come in. That's right. I still think of you as my mentor._

_     I need a favor. Now, right about now, you are thinking that I am going to ask to go to the Burrow. However, that would be wrong. What the favor is, specifically, is books. I need Sixth Year and Seventh Year Books early. I also need them in Advanced Charms, Transfiguration, D.A.D.A and Potions. As well as the most advance books you feel comfortable sending--the more the better. Some of the ones I had in mind are Occlumency, Legilimency and Animagus. No, I do not want to become an Animagus for the fun of it. I will need that skill to give me an edge. _

_     I know that you know why I need those books. I just ask you; please consider my request. I need every bloody chance I can get to beat Tom Riddle. (Pardon my language.)_

_     The second favor is a little personal. It may sound like I just want a friend around, but that's not true. I want Hermione Granger by my side as I study. Even if she is one of my best friends, it still does not take away from the fact that she is still the cleverest witch that I know. I think that we make a great team and I also think that we can make great progress. Moreover, she can kick me in the rear if I lapse into a lazy spell. _

_     The third favor is something that I know that you're not going to like. However, let me tell you this, it is very necessary and it WILL NOT be abused. The favor is that if you can, will you find a way that I can practice magic over the summer? I do not expect you to do this because I am The-Boy-Who-Lived. I was hoping that you would do this because I'm at the top of Tom's "List of People I have to kill" list. _

_     I'm not trying to be morbid or down; I just want to be prepared–unlike last year. I plan for this year to be very different._

_     (Hopefully) Your friend and student,_

_                                   Harry Potter_

_P.S._

_I am **very **sorry about how I acted last year. In my opinion, I should have known better. During this summer, I've had a lot of time to think about this. All I have to say is this; you were right. I wasn't ready to hear it. However, I want you to know this: I am now ready to accept it.  _

As Harry watched his snowy owl fly away with his letter to Dumbledore, he couldn't help but wonder if he did the right thing, yet again. There was a chance that Dumbledore would be angry for him using owl post. However, Harry didn't think of that until Hedwig was already on her way.

Oh, he knew the idea of owling Dumbledore for help was correct. However, he wasn't sure about Hermione. His worse fear was that she would die horribly if he involved her. On the other hand, he knew damn well that she would never let him face something like this without her. After all, she had been facing danger with him since they were eleven years old.

Harry walked back over to his bed and lay down, not to sleep, just to think. It was now three and a half weeks after he had arrived back at Number 4 Privet Drive and he could hardly believe how much his home life had changed in that time. It was almost unbelievable.

The Dursleys took the warning that some of the of the Order of the Phoenix gave them about treating him right very close to heart. In fact, in Harry's humble opinion, "Mad Eye" Moody scared the hell out of all of them. In his short letters to Harry, Mad-Eye stated plainly that he was telling the truth: If Harry didn't send a letter every three days; he was coming for a visit to "reinforce" his warning.

In all truth, Harry didn't exactly know if he was being treated better or not. On one hand, he got three square meals a day–roughly the size of Dudley's, as he was off his diet. Of course, he couldn't eat as much as his beach whale of a cousin, but he got his fill. However, on a bright note, Dudley was _much _too scared of the Order to complain that his "freaky" cousin was getting fed as well as he was.

Even though the Dursleys were treating him much better since the "talk", Harry still had to admit that it was awfully boring around the house. He was used to the yelling and there was none–not that he wanted it to start again, mind you. It was just that the Dursleys had apparently decided that if they could not yell at their "freakish nephew", then they would do the next best thing: Simply ignore him.

Moreover, give him a _very _wide birth–besides feeding him.

It was boring, but Harry decided that he liked this way much better.

However, after almost four weeks, it was very lonely. At least when he was very deeply depressed, he never noticed the boredom. Now he just wished that he had something to do.

If Hermione were aware of what he was doing with his spare time, after he got over his mind-numbing depression–she would have had a stroke. That's right; the Boy-Who-Lived was studying as if his life depended on it, which it did. He made it his goal in life to_ try _to at least remember his 5th year Charms, Transfiguration and Potion books. The boy didn't care how many times he had to read them, just as long as his brain soaked up the information. When he wasn't reading, he was practicing the wand movements that went with the spells–never doing the actual Magic of course, because he would be expelled.

Harry was sitting on his bed reading through his potion book about three days after he had sent his letter off to Dumbledore. It was then that his concentration was broken quite thoroughly. One moment he was by himself in his room and the next there was a bright flash of fire that was not more than a foot away from him on his bed. He almost panicked until he saw that it was none other than Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes.

Harry began to think that Fawkes was a lot smarter than most people thought when he saw what looked to be amusement from the Phoenix about spooking him. The scarlet and gold Phoenix was, as always, very beautiful to Harry. Harry also noticed that whenever the Phoenix was around that he always seemed to give Harry a sense of calm.

Upon closer inspection, Harry noticed that Fawkes had brought something with him. It was a parchment that was tied just above the Phoenix's leg. The Phoenix stuck his leg out at him first, obviously wanting him to read the letter.

As he thought, the letter was most certainly from Dumbledore.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_           The first thing that I wanted to tell you was how much your letter pleased me. Believe me when I say that I am not bragging, but I can usually predict the actions of others fairly well. To put it bluntly, your letter surprised me greatly. It is nothing against you, but I would have never thought such a well thought out letter would come from a young man that hasn't even reached the age of sixteen as of yet._

_      I have indeed collected all the books that you have asked for, and a few more that I thought might be beneficial. Such as books on Dueling, Wandless Magic, Conjuring, Enchantment, Wards and also a book on Elemental magic that happens to be centuries years old. These are all yours to keep._

_      A friend of mine also donated quite a selection of books himself._

_       All together, I have collected you over fifty advanced books_. _However, that is not all. I have also collected you a Magical Artifact. However, I must warn you that this would be very dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands._

_      The Artifact itself was created by a very good friend of mine and me. I have every confidence that you have no doubt heard about him. Nicholas Flamel. We have named it a Time-Tuner. However, there are certain rules that go along with this Time-Tuner. Some of them may make you decide that it is not worth it to use it. However, I can assure you that the benefits will be very much worth it.****_

_     Before I get into that, I think that I must tell you something about another Artifact: an ancient one. It is called the Soul-Bond Quill. Basically, what will happen when you use the Quill is you write down a person's name on a peace of parchment and the Quill takes over and writes the person's soul mate's name in under it. I am sure that you have guessed that I wrote your name, so I will not keep you in suspense._

_    The first name that the Quill wrote was Ms. Granger's signature. The Quill then wrote another name: Blaise Zabini. Two names from the Quill are very rare. In case you do not know who she is, she is in your year and is a Slytherin. She is quite a lovely girl and is far less prejudice than some of the other children in that house, because her father was a muggle._

_     Now, you are probably wondering why I am telling you about Soul Mates and all that. To be truthful, it has to do with the Time-Tuner. To be blunt, it takes a Triad of Soul Mates to activate it. However, before that can happen, you have to go through a bonding ceremony with your soul mates. That will be quite easy, though. There are a few side effects to that, but there is nothing you have to worry about at the moment. The main two side effects are sharing emotions and a certain amount of telepathic ability. If you decide to do this, the three of you will be closer and care for one another more than you can conceive of right now._

_     If I know you Harry, you are saying to yourself there is no way that you would go through with this. I know that you are a very private person by nature, but you should at least hear the benefits of using the Time-Tuner._

_      Here are the benefits: When a time tuner is used in a moderate size room, time will become different. Twelve hours in the room will only be a few seconds on the outside of it. This can be very beneficial. Even though it is hard for me to say this. I recommend that you use it._

_      In addition, if you check the pack on Fawkes' back, you will find three vials in it. One is for you and the other is for your soul mates. Nicholas Flamel made these potions from a Mind Rock and he wished for you to have them. They will give you an eidetic memory. _

_     I hate to use such a low blow to convince you, but this is that fastest way to become the best wizard that you can be so that you may on day defeat Voldemort._

_Albus Dumbledore_

P.S.

 _By the way, Ms. Granger and Ms. Zabini have already agreed. All you need to do is accept and Remus will come to pick you up for your birthday and bring you to the headquarters. I know this is a very hard decision, but I trust that you will do the right thing. We still have many things to discuss._

Sure enough, when Harry looked back over to Fawkes, the Phoenix had a small pack on his back. When Harry reached for it, Fawkes obediently turned around so that he could take it off easier. When he finally got the pack off, he petted Fawkes and told him thank you, making the Phoenix chirp.

Harry sat the pack down and quickly wrote a note to Dumbledore saying that he accepted. He still had his doubts, but he was feeling a little reckless. When he tied the letter to Fawkes' leg and told him goodbye, the bird vanished in flash of flames.

Harry sat down on his bed and looked at the small leather pack before opening it. Finally, he decided what the hell, and just opened it. What was inside was a very well crafted wooden case with a simple latch on it to open it. When he opened the case, he saw what he expected.

There were three vials that were filled with blue liquid.

The vials were not that big. They could easily fit in the palm of a person's hand. "Well, you never know until you try."

With that thought, Harry uncorked the vial with his teeth, spit out thee cork and promptly downed every ounce of the liquid. His first thought was that it was the most awful tasting thing that had ever been in his mouth. His second thought was the pain that suddenly came to his head felt a lot like the Crucio Curse.

That was his last thought before he completely blacked out.

When he woke back up, he looked at the clock and decided that he must not have been out for more than a few seconds and all the pain he felt was completely gone. In fact, he never felt more alert in his life.

That was when he immediately started reading every book he owned, from 1st year to 5th year. Moreover, Harry discovered something very quickly. He could read about three times faster and he actually remembered _everything _he read.

_This could definitely come in handy, _he thought with a smug grin.


End file.
